Metal Gear solid 2- the Meryl saga
by metal-gear-lee
Summary: The fic you are about to read takes place after MGS1 if Meryl had lived through the Metal Gear incident. To everyone who has reviewed me about Meryl living I haven't played MGS2 (the UK release is not out yet) CH2 COMING SOON!
1. Meryl's involved

*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
This Story takes place after Metal gear solid and takes the place of the storyline of when Meryl lives. The plot may be abit of a twist and may not make any sense to begin with (like Metal gear solid games go by)but I will make sure they do once I have completed the whole of the fic though this is only chapter 1 don't forget!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
A middle aged man, that is all that was standing there. He looked concentrated as if his eyes were fixed on something ahead of him. He then slowly clicked his codec.  
  
"I'm here...at last." said the deep voice echoing on the codec.  
  
"Glad you made it snake, I would have thought age would have slowed you down." Snake hesitated and just said quickly  
  
"So what is my brief and where am I?" Snake took out a cigerette and slowly took a puff while he listened to Campbell on the codec.   
  
"You've been transported to Russia, Ocelot's homeland. Rumor has it that the development of a new metal gear has been completed.The base you are looking at now, has the same structure as the shadow moses base but don't let that fool you,this base is alot more efficent to Ocelot's demands. He told the goverment that he will launch a new nuclear weapon capable of wiping out the whole of the USA. That is where you come in Snake. I want you to find out why Ocelot wants to bomb our homeland."  
  
Snake rolled his eyes, "It is always me saving everyones butts as usual but I won't hesistate to respond. I accepted this mission as being part of 'Philanthropy' the anti-metal gear association me and Otacon are part of. Ok as far as I can see, their are no guards? which is strange. Though this might be to cover up the fact that a new metal gear is in process, do you have a name for the new metal gear."Campbell sighed   
  
"No, we have little information and alot of the information the goverment has told us is very little, so try to find out snake it is all up to you."  
  
Snake relaxed on the floor next to a box. "So where's Meryl" Campbell hesistated and did not answer the question. "CAMPBELL WHERE IS MERYL!!!" the cononel sighed.  
  
"Don't say she is here too!!!" said Snake angrily.  
  
The colonel sighed again and responded. "It was all my fault. I told her that I was on a top secret mission involving Metal gear and that you would be on the job. Before I had a chance to tell her that it was not safe to go to Russia by her self she was gone and on her way to Russia, if my calculations are correct she should be in the base now." Snake just put the codec down.  
  
Snake lifted himself from the ground and checked his equipment. "At least they gave me guns this time,let's see what I have here."  
  
Snake swiftly pulled out all his weapons and finds an M-9 tranquiliser gun, a Socom pistol with a silencer and a FAMAS with no bullets.   
  
"DAMN! is this all they can afford to give me I would have thought the colonel could have supplied me with the best guns around, but maybe I was wrong."  
  
Snake jumped over the box and grabbing his scope he zoomed in to see if he could find anything suspisious.  
  
He couldn't see anything or anyone,well not at first. Just as Snake was about to put away his scope he noticed something out of the corner of his eye,it wasn't very noticable to the human eye from that distance not even with the scope but Snake's instincts told him someone was there.  
  
Snake stealthily walked down to the base. It was then that he heard footsteps coming from the otherside of the wall,He slowly grabbed his Socom from his belt and held it against his cheek as he pushed himself against the side of the wall.  
He tried to pick up the sound of the footsteps again as he attemped to retain his breathe so he could hear any slight movement but there was no sound.  
  
Snake peered his head round the corner and saw two people standing there whispering to each other.  
One of the people standing there he knew very well, the other he didn't. One of the people standing there was none other then Revolver Ocelot and the other person had a very strong Russian accent.  
  
Snake then saw on his belt what looked like a directional microphone. "Well,if it isn't a directional microphone these things come in pretty handy." Snake lifted up the Mic and pointed it in Ocelot's direction.  
  
"Let's just say I lied to the government, we are not going to launch the nuclear weapon in 24 hours like we said." said Revolver Ocelot.  
  
Snake flinched but tried to keep his hand still as he held the directional microphone.  
  
"So Shalashaska when WILL we launch the nuclear warhead." scowled Surgei gurlokovich as his eyes looked as if they were pinning down Ocelot.  
  
"Calm down my friend,like I said we can launch the warhead at any time,any where there are no codes like the last Metal gear.  
Let's just say I put my own finishing touches to this model." said Revolver Ocelot smirking.  
  
"like what?" said Surgei gurlukovich looking confused.  
  
"Well seen as the world's current technology has enhanced since Metal Gear Rex was brought about, a few years back I had a few top programmers and hackers design me a remote to control Metal gear's movements AND to launch the nuclear warhead by a click of a button." said Ocelot as he flicked his gun in and out of it's pouch.  
  
"So when will we launch Metal Gear?" said Surgei looking rather impressed.  
  
"Instead of the scheduled 24 hours we will launch in 10 hours, if they do not give into our demands."  
  
Surgei Gurlochvich then gave his first smile. "I have a better idea, if they give into our demands within these ten hours and we get what we have asked for,we then stab them in the back,We will still launch the nuclear warhead into America destroying it all, we cannot fail my friend for with our plans nothing can go wrong." With that Revolver Ocelot and Surgei Gurlukovich walked into the entrance of the base and not a word was said after that. 


	2. On Bad Terms

Snake's mouth was clenched and so was his fists. He knew not to take what he had heard too harshly as he knew from past experiences that not everything was as it seems and not everyone is who they say they are. Snake clicked his codec button and came in contact with the colonel.  
  
"Campbell!! are you there?" The colonel's face showed up on the codec and he listened carefully to Snake's words.  
"Ocelot is NOT going to launch Metal Gear in 24 hours like they planned!" Campbell looked confused as his face zoomed in looking even more focused.  
  
"What do you mean Snake,are you trying to say that they are to launch Metal Gear even sooner then planned even though the goverment and the President doesn't know this has been changed." Said Campbell with his head in hands.  
  
"Well technically yes but it's alot more complicated then that,after Metal gear was sold on the black market Ocelot was able to create his own Metal Gear by hiring out top technicians like Otacon to do the job,but because Ocelot didn't have to obey the manufacture of past secret nuclear weapon projects,being a terrorist he added on his own dirty work.Ocelot got his technicians to do his dirty work by creating a specific remote to control Metal Gear and launching the nuclear missile by a click of a button,pretty sneaky huh?" said Snake looking impressed but trying not to show his feelings infront of Campbell at the same time. "I also have a feeling that since the Metal Gear was sold on the black market,Ocelot has teamed up with other organisations who have built metal gears and trying to make an army of Nuclear Weapons." Snake ran over to a box and sat beside it.  
  
"But more to the point because they have the power to launch Metal Gear at any time any place they decided to shorten the time to 10 hours and that isn't the only trick they have up their sleeve. If the goverment do decide to give into their demands they are still going to launch the missile after they have recieved what they are after, we have to stop them campbell you MUST tell the goverment right away so they know."  
  
Campbell sighed and turned his face towards the floor. "Are you telling me you can't?!" Campbell just ignored him.  
"Great,just what I need. So let me guess this is a one man mission as always." Campbell finally looked up and tried not to make eye contact with Snake.  
  
"As you know at the Shadow Moses incident you and Hal Emmerich officially died when you and hal crashed your vehicle into the sea, so if the goverment find out me Otacon and you snake are working on this mission we are dead. There is a price on our heads as it is." Said Campbell finally making eye contact with Snake.  
  
"So how did you find out about the new Metal Gear project run by Revolver Ocelot and how did you know about his base." said Snake wiping his face of all the sweat which had dripped down his face.  
  
"Well" said Campbell slowly. "I asked Hal Emmerich to hack into the Pentagon's secret files a few weeks ago and he managed to find the black file to Metal gear and found out that Revolver Ocelot has been developing a new metal gear in Russia.  
We found out the location and sent you to do the best you can to get rid of metal Gear."  
  
Snake rolled his eyes "Let's hope I'm as lucky as I was with destroying Metal Gear as I was in the shadow Moses incident."  
Snake said with no confidence in his words at all.  
  
"So how did you know about the deadline of 24 hours?" Snake said in suspiciousness.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't answer that Snake." said Campbell moving his eye contact with Snake away again.  
  
Snake just mumbled and slowly put the codec down.  
  
Snake pulled himself up and slowly pulled out his scope again. He was now looking for the easiest if not the safest route to take him inside the base but not having any detailed instructions he wasn't sure where he was going.  
  
Snake firmly gripped his scope as he spotted a vent straight in front of the entrance door. He quickly slipped his scope away and ran for the vent. He started to curl up his body as he dived through the air and slided into the vent.  
  
Snake's breathing echoed through the vent as he slowly crawled wearily down it. He then came to a dead end and a vent exit. The cover was fortunately off, so Snake swiftly crawled out of the vent and grabbed onto his Socom.  
  
He took a few steps forwards and aimed his socom around the room, edgily making sure that no-one was in the room.  
  
"FREEZE!" said a light voice behind him,Snake was still as relaxed."throw your gun onto the floor!" said a more revealing feminine voice. Snake slowly let go of the Socom as he slided it across the floor. "I can't believe you haven't recognised my voice Snake." said soothing voice. "How do you know my name". Snake paused he still hadn't seen face as Snake was facing the opposite direction the unknown women was facing but he edged a smile out of the corner of his mouth. He could now make out who it was. "Meryl?!" said Snake trying to hide his excitement.  
  
"Didn't expect to see you so soon Solid Snake." Snake turned round and Meryl gave him a hug. Snake couldn't deny that he enjoyed the brief moment of staring Meryl in the face and touching her beautiful body,she was more then a friend to Snake. You could say Snake loved her but they only knew each other on the battle field even though Snake had time to know her better but know was not the time.   
  
Snake pushed Meryl away and said "I'm sorry to push you away like this but now isn't the time." said Snake lowering his eyebrows in anger. "So what do you know about the mission so far?" said Snake through gritted teeth.   
  
Meryl hesistated at first but then said "There is nothing I know that you don't." Meryl said in a casual tone.  
"How do you know that." Snake said even angrier. "Well I've been listening to your codec conversations." Meryl said with guilt on her face.   
  
"Well if you don't know any new information I don't need you." said snake rejecting Meryl.  
  
"Snake....there is something I have to ask you, I know it isn't the time or place but..." Meryl just sighed  
  
Snake looked round and looked into Meryl's eyes.He could see a sign of insecurity or as if she hadn't be loved. Snake took a few steps forward and stood still as they both stared into each others pupils.  
  
"Snake....I remember in Shadow Mose's when you told me that even Love can bloom on a battlefield...and I wanted to tell you that..." Meryl's looked down at the damp ground and clenched her fists.  
  
"What is it Meryl." said Snake taking a few more steps towards her.Meryl looked up and took a few steps towards Snake.  
  
"I..love you Snake.Ever since I set eyes on you on Shadow Moses I've always had a thing about you."  
Meryl scuffed her foot into the ground and clenched her fist again.  
  
Snake put his arms out and cuddled Meryl. "Well I have a secret too Meryl. I never felt love until I met you,but we can't let love get in the way of the mission."  
  
Meryl put her hand on Snake's cheek and brushed her finger tips along his face. Snake smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. Meryl's straight face turned into a smile as she started leaning forwards as their lips touched each other. The kiss felt forever but it was only meer seconds before it was over.  
  
Snake pushed himself away from Meryl and slowly said "We have no time for this....yet. I'll see you around, contact me by codec if you ever want to get in touch with me." Snake slowly walked away from Meryl as she waved back at him. 


End file.
